


A trip through the afterlife

by TotalEclipse13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalEclipse13/pseuds/TotalEclipse13
Kudos: 3





	A trip through the afterlife

“Wake up”, the tall, robed figure spoke softly.

“5 more minutes…” grumbled Alex.

“Alright, alright…”

He sat down on Alex’s chair, watching him sleep peacefully. “These are his last moments on Earth… might as well let him rest”. 

-It’s time to wake up, Alex.

Alex sighed and, rubbing his eyes, asked:

-Jake? What are you doing in my room… How did you even get in?

-I’m not Jake… I simply take the form of whoever you think is your closest friend. I am Death and it is time to go for a walk.

-Is this another one of those weird dreams?

-I’m afraid not.

-Does that mean… 

Alex paused for a second. His face turned from tired to confused.

-I don’t get to say goodbye, do I…

Death nodded slightly. He got up and offered him a hand. Alex took it and sat up.

-This is it huh… I never believed in your existence. Hell… I’m not even religious.

-That’s alright… No religion is completely right anyway. Do you have any questions before we leave? asked Death calmly.

-Do I get to choose what I wear?

Alex let out a small laughter that slowly turned into a sigh. He looked up to Death, waiting for the answer to the semi-serious question.

-Well… it’s complicated. You might want to wear something that keeps you warm.

Alex gave him a confused look, but he decided it’s for the better if he just did as Death said. He got up from his bed and, looking back to where he slept, saw his own body. He stopped for a second then walked to his wardrobe.

-You don’t have to do that, y’know. You can just imagine something to wear.

Alex closed his eyes and when he re-opened them he was wearing his favourite hoodie, jeans and sneakers, the ones he wore on his first date with Abigail.

-I don’t know why I’m asking you this but… How do I look? 

-You look great, said Death, smiling. Are you ready to go now?

-Not really… no. Can I stay here and haunt my friends? I always said if I were the first to die I’d haunt them. He paused and looked down. Who am I kidding… let’s go.

-I see you’re quite at peace with your own death. A lot more than most people would be, remarked Death. It’s gonna make this journey a great deal easier.

Death slowly traced his finger around the room’s door. He took a few steps back then put out his hand towards it. Alex sheepishly opened the door. A light chilly wind brushed his face. Silver snow crunched as he took his first steps towards the afterlife.

-I thought limbo would be a lot more chaotic, joked Alex, his eyes filled with wonder. I wouldn’t mind spending eternity in such a serene world.

He took a step forward, then another, and soon he started running around in the snow like he would when he was a child. The thought of dying escaped his mind for a moment while he explored around.

-Looks like you died before spring came. How unfortunate. Death finally caught up to Alex while he stopped to breathe.

-You mean seasons change around here?

-The very landscape changes slowly as you grow up, as you develop a personality… a mindset. The weather, however, is much more dynamic. It constantly changes, day to day, purely based on your emotions.

-This is not limbo is it… Let me guess, this is some kind of metaphor for my mind, right?

-Yes. It’s why I knew that you… well, at least part of you… were at peace with dying. When you die, this place stays exactly as it was in that moment.

-I take it you’ve seen enough of these to know exactly what my mind was like, huh?

-Thousands of years of this job and I am still right only half the time. You humans are a wonder… each one different, unique. 

Death gave a slight smile before continuing.

-However, the seasons are based on the poor soul’s mental health. There’s a reason why winter is associated with the death of nature. Everyone has their cold season. Some have multiple. Most survive them and live to see spring. But sometimes the winter takes over. The howling winds, the unforgiving blizzards… they drown out the sun. Those are the times when I don’t like my job. 

Alex could have sworn he saw a tear in Death’s eye, but before he could be sure Death had already wiped it.

-Wow… you managed to make dying even more depressing.

Despite Death growing accustomed to Alex’s mistimed jokes, this took him by surprise.

-Why do you feel the need to crack such jokes at the worst of times?

-Why are you so friendly?

Death quickly learnt how good Alex was at changing the subject.

-To be honest, I am quite fascinated by you humans. A lion is territorial, a deer is quick to run and they’re both driven by instinct. But you? You’re unpredictable.

-Well I’ve had my share of blizzards… Where to now?

-I’ll do something i rarely do. I’ll give you a choice. Normally at this point I would take your soul and show you a last glimpse of the person Ithink you were closest to. I’ll let you choose between Abigail and Jake.

Death snapped his fingers and 2 doors rose from underneath the snow, each labeled with one of the 2 names. 

-So… which will it be?


End file.
